Naruto Celestial Sage
by TehShadowKitten
Summary: Naruto a kid hated for something he does not know. But what happens when the very thing he is hated for give him a gift of a life time.  NarutoX?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Celestial Sage**

**AN: This is my first Fanfic I have made so please go easy on me as this is not something I can do easy. Please leave reviews on what you think of it. Also to let people know I have a bloodline limit already planned out and some Jutsu I came up with. (Well at least I don't remember reading about anything like them XD) (Note: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form; this is mainly my way of showing how much I like the anime/manga)**

**(Note: I would also like to thank ****afydith**** for his help with my story, also make sure to check his story's out)**

**P.S for any one who has started to read this i basically added the first three chapter in to one since it was kind of short, an afydith proof read it for me correcting spelling mistake's .**

'thinking human'

"talking human"

_Justsu _

**Bold ' Summon / Demon load thinking'**

**Bold " Summon / Demon load talking"**

(A/N) Arthur Note's

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Naruto is sitting in the wood near Konoha waiting for Mizuki.<p>

Flash Back

"Yo Naruto don't be so down you know Iruka does not mean to be mean to you he just want to make sure you will be safe when you finally do graduate"

Naruto looks up at him '_Hmm Mizuki-Sensei what's with that look on his face he is creeping me out… Well might as well see what he is up to._' "Then why won't he pass me I passed everything else, I just can't seem to make that damn clone no matter what I try."

Mizuki "Hmm well I not meant to tell you this but there is a way you can pass and get your head band." '_Let's see if the demon brat takes the bait_'

Naruto "Wah really tell me, Tell me!" '_Hmm something is wrong here__._'

Mizuki "Hmm... Well I think you will make a great Ninja one day so I will tell you, In the Hokage's Office there is a Forbidden Scroll with strong Jutsu in it. If you can sneak in there and get the scroll out without being seen and bring it to the old shack in the forest just outside Konoha then you will pass. Also you will be allowed to learn a couple of Justus from the scroll as well."

Naruto 'this guy must be planning on using me to steal the scroll for himself. Well I will show him' "Ok I will do my best to pass this test. Thank you Mizuki Sensei.

Flash Back Ends

Naruto 'Hehehe he is going to be in for a big surprise when he gets here.' Naruto glance's over his shoulder and peeks at Iruka-Sensei hiding over in a tree.

Flash Back

Naruto walk up to the two big doors that leads in to the Hokage's office and knocks on it "Come in"

Naruto walks in to see the Hokage sitting on his desk dealing with his dreaded mortal enemy, Paper Work.

Naruto" Hey old man how's it going."

Hokage" Horrible I swear someone has put a seal on this desk that makes more paper work appear when I'm not looking."

Naruto laughed "Maybe, anyways I got something to tell you old man"

Hokage "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto then beings to explain everything that happened with Mizuki "Anyway I would like to pay him back for trying to trick me and would like Iruka-Sensei to be there hiding since it will be funny as hell to see his face when he realizes that I am not stupid enough to fall for such a stupidly obvious trick."

Hokage 'Damn bastard trying to use Naruto like that probably plans on using every ones hatred of Naruto so he can get away with it' " Ok Naruto since you made me aware of this we will handle it your way" 'Heh I almost feel sorry for Mizuki falling prey to the prankster king of Konoha' "Anbu"

An Anbu with a cat mask appeared "Yes Lord Hokage"

Hokage "Get me Iruka"

Anbu "Right away" and he disappeared in a wind of spinning leaves.

Hokage "Ok now while we wait Naruto now you said that you can't seem to do a clone right let me see"

Naruto "Ok old man _Bunshin No Jutsu_" Naruto channelled his chakra and a dead looking clone pop out.

Hokage 'Hmm I see he has too much charka to do a proper clone ...' " I see let's try this Naruto put your hands in a cross sign like this and try and make a Kage Bunshin" (A/N Kage Bunshin / Shadow Clone)

Naruto "Ok old man but I don't think it will work since I cannot seem to do a normal clone" Naruto puts his hands in the cross shape hand sign 'Well here goes nothing' " _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_" Just then 10 Naruto Clone popped in to the room and Naruto eye almost pop out of his eye sockets " Hell yeah this is awesome"

The Hokage chuckled at Naruto antic's "Naruto this clones are different from your normal Bunshin since these one's have physical body's but they are fragile one solid hit and they will be destroyed, Also you should know these use a lot more chakra an can be dangers to use. If it wasn't for the fact that you have such a large amount of chakra I wouldn't have told you how to do this"

Just then Iruka walk in to the room and saw 11 blond haired pranksters and paled right on the spot.

Iruka "N-N-Nar-uto"

Naruto looks around to Iruka right as his clone vanished in a cloud of smoke "Hi Iruka Sensei"

Iruka looked at the Hokage as he was chuckling at Iruka's face after seeing 11 Naruto in one room, after settled down from shock the Hokage began to explain everything Naruto had told him about Mizuki and that he told Naruto how to do the Kage Bunshin since Naruto had too much chakra to do a normal Bunshin. After all the explaining Iruka was pissed to learn of Mizuki's plans and agreed on the spot to help Naruto in his plan to pay Mizuki back with his trap.

(Flash Back Ends)

Naruto still sitting in the same spot pretending to read the forbidden scroll while waiting for Mizuki.

Naruto 'Where is he I am getting bored here'

As he sat there he started to hear a sound of something that sounded like spinning in the wind, He turned to see what the sound was and saw a giant shuriken flying right at him.

The giant shuriken hit Naruto in the right shoulder pinning him to the tree as he cried out in pain.

Mizuki laughed as he jumped down "Stupid brat you really believed that you would pass doing this" Mizuki smile faded when the Naruto that was pinned to the tree suddenly poofed in to smoke" what the-" he turned around to see Naruto laughing at him as he came out of hiding from the base of the tree.

Naruto "Geez Mizuki-teme you're really a baka for a chunnin. " Naruto just stood there grinning like a monkey.

Mizuki growled at him "Give me the scroll demon brat and I will make your death quick and everyone will see me as a hero for putting you down like the Third should have done."

Naruto just stared at him "I see another person who won't to be seen as a hero for killing the demon that's sealed inside of me."

Back in the tree Iruka eye's almost busted out of their sockets 'How does he know about it being seal in him?'

Mizuki eyes opened in just as much shock "You knew about that?"

Naruto just looked at him like he was stupid "Well it isn't that hard to tell when a seal shows up on my stomach every time I mould chakra as well as the hated glare I get from the villages and the whispers of demon brat and hell spawn. But enough of that its time I put you in your place with a good beating." said Naruto as he started to move his has in to the hand sign for his newest Jutsu.

Mizuki just laughed "Heh the dead last think he can beat me a chunnin. Sorry kid but it's time for you to die but don't worry I will make sure it is painful as I knock you out then kill you!" He then started to run at Naruto.

Naruto "Meh whatever you throw at me I will give you back tenfold _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_" and a thousand Naruto clone popped in to existence

Iruka's almost fell out of the tree he was watching from 'What the... so many clones he shouldn't be able to make that many clones… just how much chakra does he have?' he sat there feeling a bit sorry for the beating Mizuki was sure to get.

Miles away from the forest Mizuki's screams could be heard all throw out Konoha.

* * *

><p><span>Later that night in the Hokage's office.<span>

Hokage "Great job Naruto you protect the scroll and helped bring a traitor to justice you should be proud of yourself!"

Naruto just grinned at him "No problem old man, that's what he gets for messing with the future Hokage!"

The Hokage just chuckled at his antics. 'Knowing that boy he might just make it to the position of Hokage since he always seems to surprise every one.' "Here Naruto catch." He throws Naruto a Konoha headband.

Naruto caught it and tied it to his head with a big grin "How do I look Iruka-Sensei?"

Iruka just laughed at him "You look just like a knuckle head ninja."

Naruto just fell on the spot "IRUKA-BAKA!" he yelled while Iruka and the Hokage just laughed at him.

* * *

><p><span>Next Day<span>

The next morning Naruto walked into the academy so he could find out what team he was placed on. As he was walking into the room everyone stopped and stared at him as he walked to the seat.

Sasuke Uchiha looked at him with his normal brooding face "Hey Dobe what are you doing here only Ninja that passed there test are meant to be here."

Naruto "I know Uchiha, see my headband I passed after it was found out the only reason I could not make a clone was because I had too much chakra too control to make a normal Bunshin "

Sasuke just snorted and looked out the window 'Too much chakra? Who's he kidding they must have just felt sorry for him.'

Naruto sat down next to Hinata Hyūga as he all ways did, He look around his class getting annoyed with Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka as they were fighting over who would get to sit next to the last Uchiha 'They're going to be so pissed the day they finally get it into their heads that he does not like fan girls. Well that or he is gay.' Naruto chucked to himself and then noticed Hinata sneaking glance's at him 'and poor Hinata we she finds out that I don't like her that way sadly she cute but not my type. Just hope she does not come out of her shell any time soon and admit her feelings I real don't want to break her heart.'

Just then Iruka come in to the room using his demon sounding yell to quiet every one down. "Ok class I will now be calling out your teams and new Sensei's." Iruka looked around as everyone quieted down "Good now team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke look and grunted "Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura yelled "Beat that Ino-pig!

"And Naruto Uzumaki and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka finished

Naruto look at his two new team mates and just groaned 'Great a fan girl and an Emo just what I need.'

Sakura looked at Iruka and asked "Sensei why does Naruto even get a team when he didn't even pass he can't do a clone so he shouldn't be a Ninja?"

Naruto just laughed at the pink haired fan girl while Iruka said "No, he has passed and as for a clone he just can't do a normal Bunshin cause he has too much chakra to control the amount needed, but he can use a different type of Bunshin. "Now no more questions so I can finish calling out the teams."

Sakura just huffed 'yeah right that dead last can't do anything.'

Sasuke glanced at Naruto 'Wonder what clones the Dobe can use, and can it help me kill that man?'

Iruka "Ok now team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka your Sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi." Kiba yelled happily with the team mates he gotten while Shino stayed quiet a Hinata looked a little down. "And team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other happy to be on the same team while Ino looked depressed. "Ok go have lunch and meet back here in an hour to meet your Sensei's"

Naruto watched as everyone started moving out of the room. He watched Sasuke walk out with Sakura hot on his heels trying to ask him out on a date. "Eh why did I have to be placed on a team with a fan girl and a stupid Emo?"

Shikamaru "That's because life is troublesome."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and just nodded at him "I agree with you on that." he waved as he left to go to his favourite ramen store.

* * *

><p><span>4 Hours Later<span>

Naruto and his team are still sitting in the class room waiting for their Sensei to arrive. Sakura "WHERE THE HELL IS HE EVERYONE ELSE WAS GONE 3 HOURS AGO!"

Naruto "Stop yelling it won't make him come any faster stupid fan girl."

Sakura " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Naruto "I called you a stupid fan girl, and until you start train more and stop following Sasuke around like a sick lost puppy that's all you will be."

Sakura was about to go hit Naruto just when the door open to the room and a Silver haired ninja walked in. He looked around at them then asked "Team 7?" they nodded at him "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." and he left.

* * *

><p><span>On The Roof<span>

"Ok team lets go around and tell everyone something about yourself… names, likes, dislikes and dreams." Kakashi said.

Sakura "Can you start Sensei?"

He looked at her "Ok my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have a lot of likes, my dislikes I don't feel like says, and my dreams are a secret.

'All we learnt was your name…' the three though at the same time.

Kakashi "You're up pinkie."

Sakura growled at being called pinkie "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are…" She looks at Sasuke. "My dislikes are people getting a team when they failed there test." She looks at Naruto who just ignored her "And My dream is…" She looks at Sasuke again.

Kakashi frowned under his mask 'A useless fan girl' "alright you up mister Emo"

Sasuke eye twitched "My Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have that many like or Dislikes, and my dream no _ambition_ is to kill a particular person and restore my clan."

Naruto 'Geez he is just too gloomy.'

Sakura 'Sasuke is so cool!'

Kakashi 'Great an avenger I better watch this one.' "Ok mister blond and spiky you turn"

Naruto just grinned at him "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Training Ramen and tricking people in to thinking I am stupid." all three of them just looked at him like he was insane "My dislikes are the 3 minute it takes Ramen to cook, fan girls that will most likely get themself killed in a mission and people who can't see the different between a weapon and a weapon scroll."

Sakura looked at him fuming at the shot he took at her 'You will die before me baka.'

Kakashi looked at him with a bit of surprise 'He is smarter then he looks and used a nice way to refer to himself and his tenant.'

Naruto "And my dream is to become the Greatest Hokage to date!"

Kakashi looked at them 'So a Fan girl an avenger and a dead last that seem smarter than everyone else in the group hmm this should be interesting.' "Ok guys meet me tomorrow at training ground 3 at 9 for the second part of the genin test." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura and Sasuke look confused as they left.

Naruto 'Hmm so there is another test. Guess I should go home and prepare' Naruto started to walk home thinking of what might be useful for whatever the test was going to be.

* * *

><p><span>Training Ground 3 11:00 am<span>

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still waiting for their Sensei to arrive at the Training grounds. Sakura has spent the whole time pestering Sasuke to go out of a date with her and the only answer Sakura has got was a grunt. As for Naruto he has been sitting at the base of a tree thinking deeply on this test.

Naruto 'Hmm I wonder what it is going to be. Since we are outside I guess it is going to be something to do with fighting, and what is taking him so long he said 9... hmm maybe he is trying to throw us off, that could be it... hmm no use think of it right now just wait for him to get here and explain the test.'

Just then a person appeared on the tree above Naruto "YO"

Sakura "YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!" All three of them looked up to the tree at Kakashi.

Kakashi "Sorry sorry my dog buried my alarm clock." All three of them just sweated drop at the plainly stupid excurse for being late. "Ok time for the test." He puts down an alarm clock and pulls out two bells "You guys have got till 1 to get these two bells off of me. Those who don't get a bell will be sent back to the Academy for a year." He looks the three shocked faces. "And one last thing, Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get far now… START!" He watch all three jump away an go in to hiding.

He looked around 'Hmm Sasuke is hiding very well and so is Sakura…' he kept looking around and stopped when he saw Naruto no more than 3 feet in front of him " Naruto wouldn't you be better off hiding like the others?"

Naruto just grinned "Maybe…" then he charged Kakashi

Kakashi 'Hmm now I know Naruto is smarter than this what's he up to?' He thought as he ducked a punch from Naruto and when to counter with a leg sweep that Naruto jumped over. Just as Naruto touched the ground Kakashi punched him in the shoulder only for Naruto to explode into smoke ' SHADOW CLONE ' Kakashi's eyes widened as 15 more Naruto's jumped out of a tree.

* * *

><p><span>Over in a bush<span>

Sakura was in shock 'What the hell… Naruto couldn't even do a normal clone so how is he using clones that have a physical form?' She started feeling a pang of guilt over what she said earlier about him not being on a team for failing 'Maybe I should say sorry to him?'

* * *

><p><span>Up in a tree branch<span>

An angry and shocked Sasuke was hiding amongst the leaves of the tree branch he was on 'How can the Dobe do something that I can't I am an Uchiha an Avenger I deserve something like that not him!' Sasuke continued to seethe in his anger as he watched Naruto fighting Kakashi.

* * *

><p><span>Back at the Fight<span>

Kakashi was having a pretty hard time without using his ace up his sleeve ' Hmm he work perfectly well with his clones an use's them to cover any weak spots he has not too bad.'

Naruto 'Hmm even with the clone I am not having much luck. A jonin is just too strong for a genin... that's it this test is about team work since there is no way any of us would be able to get the bells but... there is no way that Sasuke would use any team work he is too arrogant to even try and Sakura will only follow Sasuke.' he ducked under another punch from Kakashi while his clone try to kick him "Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi look at the Naruto speaking while he dodged another kick "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto "If this test is about team work as I believe since it is impossible for a genin team to get them bells off you when they are right out of the academy then you better off just failing us now since Sasuke is too arrogant to even try team work and Sakura is too much of a fan girl and will just follow him around, I am willing to try an work with them but I know they aren't."

Kakashi looked at Naruto surprised about him guessing what the true test was in such a short amount of time as well as his observation of him teammates 'Hmm well he isn't wrong about Sasuke and Sakura hmm let see what he does about this.' Kakashi looked at Naruto "How about this Naruto since you managed to work out the true test an you analysed your team member's right how about I make you my apprentice?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and though about it "Sorry Kakashi Sensei but I would prefer to be on a team and since this team will fail I will just wait till next year since I know I will pass again."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Smiled "Very good Naruto your willing to give that up an stick with the team to the end for that your team pass's but I will knock you out for now and have a bit of fun with the other two first." With that said Kakashi Disappears and appeared right behind Naruto an chops him in the back of the head to knock him out.

* * *

><p><span>Back in the bush<span>

Sakura watch Naruto fall and his clone go up in a cloud of smoke 'that baka…'

* * *

><p><span>In the tree<span>

Sasuke watched on 'Serves the Dobe right.' he watched Kakashi looking over the boy 'He finally let his guard down!' Sasuke let of a flurry of Shuriken and Kunai flying towards Naruto and Kakashi he watch the Kunai hit only to revile to logs where Naruto and Kakashi was 'Shit Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Jutsu) he must have tracked where I am from where they landed!' Sasuke start jumping from tree to tree in hopes of a new hiding spot.

* * *

><p><span>Memorial Stone<span>

Kakashi appeared with a sleeping Naruto in his arms 'Sasuke that baka could have hit Naruto with that. Hmm have to make sure I have a lot of fun with him.' He put Naruto down and look at him with a smile 'You're going to be a great Ninja Naruto just like your old man.' with that Kakashi leaped up into the trees to find the other two in the forest.

**AN: Ok guys that end of the chapter please leave some reviews ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I swear it is hard to write a story when you not used to doing so lol.**

**If you guy's have any idea's for my story feel free to send me them :) ok on with the story.**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Deep within the forest of training ground 3<p>

Sakura can be seen running through the dense forest. 'Where is he I got to find Sasuke before sensei get him?' Her mind keeps replaying the scene of shuriken and kunai rushing towards there sensei only to hit two wood replacement. 'I got to find him before it's too late!' as she is running she fails to see the shadow of a person following her in the tree tops.

'Hmm just as Naruto said before she will follow Sasuke, she does not even seem worried about her team mate being taken down. Now what to do with her ... I know let's see how she like a little Genjutsu.' and with that Kakashi started doing some hand sign's with a chuckle 'This should be good.' Sakura run out in to a opening in the forest not noticing a slight distortion of the world around her and just then a badly cut upped Uchiha came out from behind a tree barely crawling an collapse 10 feet in front of her. She let out a loud scream before fainting at the sight. Kakashi nearly fell out of the branch he was sitting on at the sight. 'Well that's over with still for some one that's smart not to notice this low level Genjutsu is pretty sad, well guess I'll tie her up to one of the post near the memorial stone then go and get Sasuke.' And with that he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p><span>Other Side of the Training Ground<span>

Sasuke heard Sakura's screams echo over the forest. 'Eh and the annoying bimbo is taken out, heh I will be the only one to past this test since only a Uchiha can beat a Uchiha.' Just then a kunai came through the forest aimed right at the back of his right shoulder Sasuke rolled out of it way an turned just in time to see Kakashi land in front of him.

"You're the last one Sasuke try to make this good." With that said Kakashi reach behind him and pulled a book out of his pouch and started reading it.

"What are you doing aren't you supposed to be focusing on me to make sure I don't take your bells or have you realized that even you are no match for a Uchiha!" Sasuke demanded angrily.

Kakashi "Hmm I just wanted to know what happens next plus you won't give me enough trouble to make me put this book away."

Sasuke Snarled at him and begin making hands sign for his most powerful Jutsu.

Kakashi' Hmm I would say a genin would not have enough chakra for that Jutsu but this is an Uchiha favorite.

Sasuke hand ended in the Tiger seal "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu__!_ (Grand Fireball)" he watched the attack hit Kakashi until the fire burned down to reveal a burnt log 'Shit… he did a replacement'

Kakashi appeared crouched behind Sasuke with a strange hand sign "Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi" (Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death) with his hand in a tiger seal he thrust his hands toward Sasuke behind and sent him flying in to a nearby lake. 'Hehehe that's going to piss him off but it is a good laugh.' He continued to chuckle as he watch Sasuke come out of the lake with his eyes showing nothing but rage. "You should watch your surrounding Sasuke you never know when an enemy will come up behind you."

Sasuke was beyond pissed off and he charged Kakashi in a blind rage. "YOU ARE DEAD KAKASHI!" He screamed has he threw a punched at Kakashi only to be blocked by him, Sasuke went to counter with a kick only to feel a hard hit to the back off his head and started to fall as the world went black.

Kakashi caught Sasuke as his clone went up in a cloud of smoke. 'So much for the rookie of the year didn't even notice that was a clone, ok time to tie this one up.' He left for the memorial stone with a grin under his mask. 'This was sure a fun day, never thought I would be passing a team.'

* * *

><p><span>30 Minutes Later at the Memorial Stone<span>

Sasuke and Sakura find themselves tied to some training post while Naruto and Kakashi was sitting down, an Naruto was eating a bento. (Boxed Lunch)

Sasuke looked at the two still pissed from earlier "Untie me!" he yelled.

Kakashi look up at the two. "Now now this is your punishment for not passing the test." Kakshi chided making the boy angrier.

Sakura looked at Naruto still eating. "Then why is that Baka (idiot) not tied up he didn't get any bells before you knocked him out before!" Sakura screeched.

Kakashi just grinned under the mask. "No he didn't but he noticed that the test was not to get the bell but to work as a team and he all so showed me his team work by using his Shadow Clones. Now Sakura seeing as when I got to you, you where trying to find Sasuke to try and help him so I guess that mean you pass as well. But as for you Sasuke I guess you will be back at the academy for one more year."

Sasuke growled "You can't do that I demand you pass me not these to baka I am an Uchiha and only an Uchiha has the right to pass!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with Disgust "Sasuke you name does not give you any right to demand anything you like and if I want to I can send you back to the academy in a flash. But you are lucky since Naruto already decided that if I was to fail any of you that he would go back to the academy to so you all pass." Kakashi said with a grin. "But I am telling you two this now." He looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "I will not teach you to any Jutsu till you learn any team work. Now have fun uniting yourselves." He put his hands on Naruto and body flickered (Shunshin no Jutsu) away leaving one pissed off Sasuke and a sad Sakura to their task of freeing themselves.

* * *

><p><span>Hokage's Office<span>

Kakashi appeared in a swirling wind of leaves after dropping Naruto off he looked across the room to see all the new jonin sensei looking at him. "Sorry I am late was having too much fun with the genin."

"Ok now everyone is here which teams passed?" Sarutobi asked.

Kurenai Yūhi stepped forward. "Team Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka Passed." After saying that she stepped back.

Asuma Sarutobi then stepped forward. "Team 10 Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, And Ino Yamanaka Passed." then he stepped back next to Kurenai.

Kakashi then stepped forward as everyone watch waiting for him to say he failed them. "Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" he passed giving a dramatic effect."Passed" almost everyone in the room face planted the floor just then and there.

Hokage "Glad to hear it, Kakashi I did watch the first bit with Naruto but had other matters to take care of I take it they all work well together."

Kakashi "No Lord Hokage sadly they didn't the only one I really see worth of passing was Naruto as within the first 10 minutes he manage to see the true test as well as point out his two team mates down fall in team working, Sakura is nothing but a fan girl plain an simple and follows Sasuke like a lost puppy, And Sasuke is too arrogant and think everything should be handed to him since he is a Uchiha he even tried to demand me to pass him and not the others too because he was an Uchiha, I would have failed both Sasuke and Sakura then and there is it wasn't for Naruto saying he would rather go back to the academy an fail with his team then taking the easy way out in becoming my apprentice."

Everyone in the room was shocked and not at how Sasuke was but how noble Naruto was. "Hmm I see do you think you can get them all to work as a team Kakashi." Sarutobi said.

"I think I can get Sakura to work with Naruto since she isn't completely stupid but Sasuke I do not know, I did say I wouldn't teach Sasuke and Sakura any Justsu till there team work improved though."

The Hokage thought about it for a minute and nodded "Very well that is all you are all dismissed."

* * *

><p><span>Streets of Konoha<span>

Naruto is walking through the streets on his way to Ichiraku's his favourite ramen stand, he is ignoring all the stares of hatred he is getting from the villages while deep in thought 'Where will I get some new cloth an weapons from… most people throw me out of the store before I can even get 2 feet in?' He walk in to Ichiraku stand an sits down not noticing the girl sitting down near him with brown hair style with two buns at the top wearing a pink sleeveless Chinese style blouse and dark green pants. "Hi old man get me miso ramen please!"

The ramen stand own name Teuchi looks at him with a smile. "Sure thing Naruto did you pass your team test."

"Sure did old man." Naruto smiled then went back to thinking

Just then Ayame the daughter of Teuchi walked in and saw Naruto "Hello Naruto" she said while smiling at him.

Naruto "Hello Ayame-Nee" Naruto replied in his usual style.

Teuchi placed Naruto's ramen down onto the counter. "Here you go Naruto one miso ramen on the house for passing your test."

Naruto smile widened at him. "Thanks old man you're the best!" Naruto said before he started to eat while thinking.

Ayame looked an Naruto eating slower than normal. "Hey Naruto what's on your mind?" she asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at her. "Sorry was just trying to think of where could get some new Ninja clothing an weapon since most shop kick me out before a can get 2 feet in." said Naruto with a sad smile while Ayame looked at Naruto sadly not knowing what to say

Just then the girl sitting near looked up. 'Why would people kick him out like that?' She wondered. 'Well this might be a chance to get more business for my dad's shop.' she grinned at herself. "You could try my dad's shop he make a lot of top quality weapons and has a good selection of ninja gear."

Naruto look at her for a moment. 'Hmm strange she doesn't seem like one of the type of people that look at me with anger maybe I will try this shop.' he thought. "Sure where's it… erm sorry what's your name?" he asked with a smile.

She blushed when she seen his smile. 'He is kind of cute with them whisker looking scars though that orange jumpsuit is horrible.' she shakes her head "Tenten Burēdo soon to be Konoha's best weapons mistress." she said with a smile that made Naruto blush. "And I am about to go to the shop to start my shift so I will take you."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks you Tenten-Chan and my name is Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's Future Hokage." He said proudly making Tenten laugh

'He is defiantly cute and kind of like Rock Lee just not as loud… thank Kami' and she started to walk off.

"Thanks for the ramen Old man cya later Ayame-Nee." he said with a wave as he followed Tenten

* * *

><p><span>Outside Burēdo Blades<span>

Tenten stop in front of her dad's store/ "Tou-San I am back and I brought a customer "she yelled

Tenten's dad came out. "Welcome back Tenten." he smiled at her then look over to Naruto. "And welcome to my shop my name is Tetsu Burēdo now what can I do for you?" he asked as he smile at Naruto.

Naruto " Thank you Tetsu-San my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I would like to get some Shuriken an Kunai about a 100 of each and some new Ninja Cloths something like I am wearing now with lot of pockets but a different colour."

"Ok I will get your weapons ready. Tenten can you show him the clothing racks?"

"Yes Tou-San." she smiled as she walked over and helped Naruto look through the racks. "How about this Naruto-san." she smiled as she held out a pair of jacket and pants that where deep crimson with black lines going down the side (Think Naruto shuppiden outfit) "It has 3 hidden pockets on each of the inside where the zip is."

Naruto "That's perfect Tenten-Chan and please don't add San to my name I am not one for formal stuff." he said with a smile as he took the suit off her then he picked up a black pair of Ninja sandals and a black pair of runners an headed to the front of the store an put the stuff on to the desk next to the cash register.

Testu smile at him as he rang it all up. "Good choice on the cloths Naruto ok that will be 13,000yen." he said as Naruto handed him a piece of paper the Hokage gave him to buy new gear with for becoming a genin.

Tenten eyes widen as she seen the Hokage Signature and the message saying to bill him for Naruto purchase. "You lucky to have the Hokage paying for you."

Naruto smiles a bit of a sad smile. "Yeah Jiji-chan helps me some times since I live on my own with no one else to help… Ok I am off by Testu-San, bye Tenten-Chan!" He said as he ran out of the store to go back home.

Testu 'So that the jailer for it seems like a nice kid.' he looked over at Tenten an notice her blushing. 'Hmm looks like Tenten found someone she likes.' he chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p><span>Two Months Later<span>

Naruto has been busy with his team doing D rank mission an training, he has all so been training once in a while with Tenten and even learned some Kenjutsu with her ever though he does not use a sword. Him an Tenten have come good friends and he has even help her and her dad around there shop when he has needed some extra money, right now he is on his way to the Hokage's office with his team for a new mission. They walk through the doors to see the old man sitting at his desk.

Kakashi "Team 7 reporting for duty."

"Kakashi do you believe that your team is read for a C rank mission?" he ask as he look over them.

Kakashi looked at his team they Naruto an Sasuke looked eager while Sakura looked slightly worried "There team work has improved a lot since the test, yes I believe they are ready." he said looking back at the Hokage.

"Good then I have a C rank mission for you. Your mission is a Body Guard a master bridge builder named Tazuna in the land of waves till the bridge is complete, Iruka bring in the Client."

"Yes Lord Hokage." he left and returned with a grey hared bespectacled man with a moustache. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

Tazuna looked at the group while taking a drink from his sake bottle "I thought I paid for proper ninja's not some snot nose kids that can barely change their diapers."

Sasuke eyes twitched and Sakura looked like she was going to run the man through with a kunai while Naruto just looked at the man "Jiji-Chan are you sure this is the man we are meant to guard? He Seem like a 5 year old kid who does not know how to show respect to thoughts who are going to keep him alive on the road ahead. I doubt the drunk can even build a tree house let alone a bridge."

Tazuna eye lit of with rage at Naruto comment "I have you know I am the best bridge builder anywhere you snot nose brat!" he exclaimed at the boy.

Kakashi then decided to speak up "Don't worry Tazuna team 7 is one of the best to come out of the academy and I'm a jonin more than enough to take care of anything they can't." He look at Tazuna and saw him nod "Ok team go home and pack enough stuff to last for a month or so an meet at the east gate's in two hours." with that team 7 left the room to go get ready.

* * *

><p><span>East Gate 2 Hours Later<span>

Team 7 all arrived on time including Kakashi as well as some jokes from Naruto about the end of the world since Kakashi was on time for once.

Kakashi" Naruto you know I am not always late." Kakashi said as he looked at the blond haired genin next to him.

Naruto "Yeah well you would be on time a lot more if you didn't spend so much time looking at that memorial stone before training starts."

Upon hearing this Kakashi all most face planted the ground "How did you know about that Naruto?"

Naruto just grinned at him "Hmm seen you one time while I was lost on the road of life."

Kakashi just sweated drop at Naruto using one of his own lines. "Hmm I see well enough with that everyone move out." And with that they set out on their journey to wave blissfully unaware of the danger lurking around the corner.

As they keep guarding Tazuna while walking along it was pretty much the same scene as all ways Sasuke brooding to himself, Sakura fawning over Sasuke and Kakashi letting out perverted giggles every so often as he read his book Naruto sighed as he look around at the scenery it was a nice warm day as it had been for the last several days with no sign of raining. That's when Naruto noticed a puddle that should not be there in front of them.

Seeing this Naruto walked over to Kakashi and whispered to him about the puddle and Kakashi just nodded and said time to test the other two a bit with a smirk hidden by his mask, Naruto laughed and moved back up two the other two so he wouldn't get caught up in Kakashi's little plan.

After they past the puddles to figures rose from the water an rushed towards Kakashi rapping him in the shuriken chain that runs between their two gauntlets cutting him in to 4 pieces right as everyone had turn around to see what the noise was Sakura paled and screamed at the site Sasuke seeing the chance to challenge himself charged right at the two and Naruto just looked on at the stupidity of his team and the two others for not noticing the simple _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ that Kakashi used, He stood there protecting Tazuna as he thought to himself. 'Hmm these two are Missing Nin's well that proves that there was something fishy about this mission have to get the truth out of Tazuna later now should I help Sasuke or not since he was stupid enough to rush in without making sure the client is safe.' Naruto watch as Sasuke pinned the two Nin's to a tree with a Kunai throw their shuriken chain only for them to release there chain an start attacking Sasuke from his side's in an attempt to confuse him. 'Gah this is no good he will get himself killed at this rate' "Sakura guard Tazuna I'm going to help the emo –teme out before he winds up dead" as soon as Naruto finished his sentence he rush in to action an charged one of the attackers with a punch right to the face sending him flying in to a tree knocking him out cold "One hit and he is down... that guy is weaker then he look's what about these guys is giving you all this trouble Uchiha-sama." said Naruto in a sarcastic voice.

Sasuke flinched when he saw Naruto take out one of them with just a punch to the face. "Shut up dobe you only got him cause he was tired out from fighting me." Saying that Sasuke went to punch the last guy only to have him Kawarimi with a log, Sasuke grunted an turned around to see the guy seconds away from slashing him with his gauntlets only to be stopped by a chop to the back of the head by Kakashi, Sasuke looked up at his sensei with fury. "Why did you do that I all most had him!"

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke "Hmm you were almost slashed and your complaining about me knocking the guy out... grow up Sasuke you're going to get yourself killed rushing in like you did, also you meant to protect the client and yet you never once made sure no one was attacking from behind I will be setting a punishment for you when we get back to Konoha Sasuke. But for now Tazuna I think it's time you told us the truth about this mission since both me and Naruto have noticed something was off since before we left Konoha." Tazuna just sighed and gave a nod and started to explain about Gato and how he has been using his thugs to lead wave to ruin, after hearing all of this everyone agreed to help him and they set off again for wave.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Another Chapter :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait was kind of stuck an also had to steer the story n a different way since Naruto's new bloodline does not feel right with how the story if going so now Naruto will be going to a new world and the pairing will be different Sorry for any one that might get annoyed with this but this just feel right with how everything is turning out.**

**Ok now time for the chapter to start :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Team 7 and their client are currently on a row boat on their way to wave under the cover of the fog while keeping alert for any ambush that might happen before they hit land, After being on the water for a while they could see the shadow of the incomplete bridge, Naruto looked at the size of the bridge and was pressed with it " The bridge is pretty big looks like you are doing a good job with it Tazuna" said Naruto as he stared on in awe of the bridge and imagined what it would look like when it is completed.

Tazuna look at Naruto with pride in his eyes "Of cause I am doing a god job with it I am a super bridge build after all " said Tazuna as he puffed out his chest.

Naruto looked at him with a fox like grin "not to mention a super drunk as well "said Naruto trying not to laugh at his own joke.

Tazuna twitched at the insult and looked away not bothering to say anything else to the blond haired kid,

"Keep quiet we are almost at land" said the guy rowing the boat not wanting to get noticed by any one that might be nearby, within 5 minutes of that team 7 where back on land and after thanking the guy for the transport across the water they were on their way again going through the woods on the way to their clients house. (A/N: the First meeting with Zabuza Monochi is the same as the anime so I am going to skip it.)

* * *

><p><strong>Tazuna House<strong>

After arriving at Tazuna house and greeted by his daughter team 7 sat in a room where Kakashi started to come to after passing out from over use of his sharingan, once he was awake properly he informed them that Zabuza was still alive and that he was going to train them for the upcoming fight. Kakashi lead the three to an open field in the forest "Ok this is here we will be training" said Kakashi as he gave tm is normal eye smile "What will the training be sensei" ask Naruto as he looked around the field "you will be tree claiming without using your hands" said Kakashi as he laughed at the face of disbelief on his students "That impossible stop wasting owe time an teach us something use full like some Justsu" said Sasuke in his normal brooding tone, Kakashi ignored him and proceeded to a tree and started channelling chakra to his feet then started walking up the tree till he was hanging upside down from a thick branch "this training exercise will not only increase your chakra allowing you to use higher level Justsu but also increases your endurance so you can use your chakra for longer , now I want you guys to do this until you can run up and down a tree for 3 hours strait " he then threw down three kunai " use them to make how far you have gone" with that said he sat on a branch watching over them while he read his little orange book giving of perverted giggles once in a while. By the end of the day Sakura having the lowest chakra of the three had been up and down two times and had almost no energy left, Sasuke has made it about hath way up the tree he was climbing up and Naruto had made it almost to the top which surprised Kakashi since he knew Naruto had larger chakra reserves then most people. After the training they all headed back to their clients house had some dinner and went to sleep in there room's.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Damp Sewer <strong>

Naruto awoke in what seem to be a dark sewer he got up an looked around trying to think of how he got here, soon he could hear something coming from one of the pipes and decided to follow the sound in hope of finding out just where he is. Walking through the tunnels he finally found an open room that was dark in seem to have bars going from roof to floor like a jail without a door, walking closer to the bar's he could see paper on one of the bars with the Kanji for seal on it 'hmm wonder what is meant to be seal behind here' he though as he walked right to the bars looking in there trying to see something when all of a sudden a giant fox appeared scaring the shit out of him making him scream as he fall backwards.

Naruto watched the fox as it started rolling around laughing at his reaction **"Haha your face looks so funny when you're scared shitless kit, sorry couldn't help myself been a while since I seen anyone and that was just too good of an opportunity to pass up"** the fox kept laughing for a while before it stopped and started talking normally **"what's wrong kit, so scared you can't talk or are you just to stunned by my beautiful" **said the fox laughing a bit more at the face Naruto made in a look of confusion.

"No I am not scared, I'm more confused as to why you don't seem ... well evil since I take it your the Kyuubi" said Naruto looking up at the fox while trying to figure out if this was some trick.

"**Gesh get put under a strong Genjustsu and forced to attack a village and I get labelled an evil demon ... You human really need to open your eyes more though at lets the forth Hokage noticed that when he sealed me in side you even ask me to take care of you before he passed away he was defiantly one worth respect even to a celestial being like me" **said the Kyuubi with a sad look.

"Wait you're a celestial being?" said Naruto looking at the giant fox "if so then how is it possible for you to be placed under a Genjustsu"

" **Just because I am a higher being does not mean I am immune to all your human Justsu, I got hit with a Genjustsu from someone with those eye you humans call the sharingan but enough about that"** said the fox looking straight in Naruto's eye . ** "I have brought you down in to you mind to tell you of a bloodline that I am going to give you as well as a choice "**

"What do you mean bloodline and a choice?" said Naruto starting to trust the Kyuubi since he could not find one ounce of deception in the Kyuubi.

"**Well as for why I am giving them to you if for the life you have had t live up till now. The bloodline limit is called Ten No Tamashi (Celestial Soul though need a check to see if I got the right Japanese word) which enables you to use your own soul to make a weapon as for what the weapon will be that depends on you yourself as it will all ways come out as a weapon suited to your personality. As for the choice I offer you one of two summoning scrolls Dragon or Wolf now makes your choice." **Said Kyuubi enjoying the looks of surprise on his face **'Hehe he all most looks like a kid in a candy store... Hmm wonders how he would take my real form and not this fox form he see now... No that will come later no need to over load his mind after all he is still to receive the biggest part of the news yet.' "So Naruto have you made up your mind?" **Asked the Kyuubi.

"I have Kyu-san I would like the wolf summoning since they will most likely suit me best" said Naruto

"**Smart choice the boss of that summoning is named Kamui and he is not only the boss summoning but all so a Guardian of life that helps collect DNA and start life on other worlds when it's there time's though that isn't anything you need to worry about just try not to lie to him since he will see through it. Also don't play poker agents him" **grumbled the Kyuubi with a peeved of look wile Naruto just sweated drops at the last part as he took the scroll and signed it. **"Now as for the biggest news first off do you all ready know who your parents are since you seem to know more then you should?" **Asked the Kyuubi.

"Yes my mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was Minato Namikaze "said Naruto with a sad look on his face. "So what does my parents has to do with this?" Ask Naruto

"**Your father was not from this world he though how he got here even I have no idea but I know where he was from originally a World called Vesperia which is where I am from to, the night that I had a Genjustsu put over me an attacked the Village was the night I was searching for him to return him back to his original world since human being ain't meant to go from one world to the other it disrupts the balance of them." **Said the Kyuubi making sure the blond was following the conversation.

"I see so I guess now you want me to go there instead since me being here must be unseating the balance as well though I am guessing that going there will still upset it somewhat as well?" ask Naruto as he peace all the information together.

"**Yes kit the balance will be upset if you stay here or go there so the choice is up to you though I think you might enjoy life over there more than here since there are no ninja villages over there but there are monsters to fight town to explore and there are arts like healing and magic art that people use throw blastia that helps them control the energy's of the world." **Said the Kyuubi as it looked down at Naruto.

"That does sound interesting and it's not like I have many friends here since most of the villagers see me as a monster. I could really use a change of scenery as well as not have to look out for the council since most of them have it out for me. But I have to tell Kakashi that I'm leaving so he can get some back up." Said Naruto

"**Agreed that would definitely be a good thing to do since they are all ready at a disadvantage." **Said that Kyuubi**. "It is time for you to wake up now the sun is starting to come up, your team should be getting up soon." **Said the Kyuubi as it curled up for a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest in Wave<strong>

Team 7 continued with their chakra control training running up and down trees.

"Kakashi-Sensei can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Asked Naruto

Kakashi removed his nose from his little orange book and looked at Naruto with one of his U smile's "Sure Naruto lets go over there then, Sasuke Sakura make sure not to slack off while we are gone" said Kakashi only to get an annoyed look from Sakura and a grunt from Sasuke.

After walking for a couple of minutes Naruto finally started to talk to Kakashi. "I learnt some thing from the fox last night" said Naruto which got All of Kakashi's attention. "First off the attack on Konoha was not done by its own intention someone with a Sharingan put it in a Genjustsu and made it attack that night." Said Naruto.

"So Sensei was right about it being under a Genjustsu" said Kakashi sadly.

"Yes father noticed it." Said Naruto as he got a surprised look from Kakashi. "Don't look so surprised it pretty hard to not notice who I look like, Plus Jiji is not that good at hiding stuff I found my birth certificate when I was doing one of my pranks. "Said Naruto as he laughed at the memories of how the prank ended. "Any way that was not the main thing I want to talk about. First of all the fox ain't a demon it is a celestial being and the main reason it came here that night was to take someone back that ended up in this world when he shouldn't have." Said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at him. "You don't mean? " Said Kakashi still looking surprised at all the information he was hearing.

"Yes my after ended up here after he disappeared from his world, even the fox has no idea how he ended up here but he came to get him to fix the balance that father's presence was messing up." Said Naruto looking up at the sky "Also since I was born from someone who belong to this world and the other world No matter which one I am in the balance will be slightly off though not as much as it was for my father, So the fox gave me a choice stay in this one or I could go to the one my father is from." Said Naruto.

Kakashi look at Naruto with a sad look in his eye. "Which one did you chose. "Ask Kakashi all ready dreading the answer before he even heard it.

Naruto looked at him with a sad smile. "I chose to go and see what the world he belongs to looks like, I decided to tell you since you helped me a lot with the mobs when I was younger." Said Naruto. "Also so you can get back up since we both know that Sasuke and Sakura really ain't ready for the fight to come." Said Naruto.

Kakashi sighed as he looked up at the clouds. "No they're not." He said. "It won't be the same without you around "Kakashi said.

"Maybe, though I have to say you need to get a Sasuke to see someone about his ambition that ain't an Uchiha fan I swear he will turn traitor at the first chance of power. "Said Naruto." Tell Jiji that I might come back for a visit later on in life when I am stronger myself since I am sure the council will try and make me a missing nin after this" said Naruto as a portal opened up next to him "It's time, Good bye Kakashi, And stop spending so much time at the memorial they wouldn't want you waiting so much time looking at their name's." Said Naruto as he walking to the portal.

"Good bye Naruto I'll miss you, and you parents would be proud." Said Kakashi.

Naruto gave him one last smile and then walked through the portal on towards a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimensional Rift between Worlds<strong>

Naruto stand in a black vortex of space waiting to arrive at Vesperia eagerly waiting to see what his father world looks like, Next to him stands the Kyuubi he looks up at her in awe of her size.

"**Kit before we get there I think it is about time I show you what I look like in my human form."** Said the Kyuubi as she starts to glow and change shape. Once the light disappeared there stood a women that looked no older than 20 in a red kimono with long Orange hair down hair back ending at hair hips she had two orange fox ears and a orange tail as well as her canine teeth, her eyes still in the fox slit shape but now are pure purple. Naruto looked over her in awe of her beauty and blushed.** "Now now Naruto no need to get any idea's not that I would mind." **Said the Kyuubi as she laughed at Naruto face now turning as red as a tomato.

"Shut up, stupid perverted fox." Naruto said and turned away from the Kyuubi as it continued to laugh at him. "So Kyu-chan how long till we get there." Asked Naruto as he looked up at her.

"**Not that long just a few more minutes."** Said the Kyuubi. **"I am going back to sleep in the seal for a bit have fun exploring when you get there." **Said the Kyuubi as it smiled and faded away.

**World of Vesperia ****Quoi Woods**

Yuri, Estelle and there Dog companion Repede are walking through the wood on their search to find Flynn to warn him of an assassin that is after him.

"We've been walking for a while let stop here for a rest." Said Yuri as he sits down whit his back to a tree tired from all the walking since they left the capital.

"You think it's safe to stop here Yuri?" Asked Estelle as she sat down next to Repede only o have him get up and move away from her." Aww he moved again he really doesn't like me does he" Complained Estelle.

Yuri laughed at her." Don't take it personally he is like that with pretty much everyone." Said Yuri. "Any way we should rest her for an hou-"Right before he could finish a Portal opened up in front of them and out came...

* * *

><p><strong>And I will end the chapter here (and yes I know I am evil but I have a couple of thing to think about) Also I need someone who can draw Naruto in Archers costume (instead of red and black Dark crimson and purple.) as well Kyuubi's human for and Naruto boss summon which is a pure white wolf about the size of... hmm say Naruto before shuppiden.<strong>

**So if anyone can do that for me an pm me with the pictures that would be great, I would do it myself but I am lucky if I can even draw stick figures**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait I was an currently still am having writers block, But I am going to put up what i have written so far so read it an feel free to leave any suggestions on how i should continue it maybe that will help more then just reading as many fanfiction as i can lol.**

**Also I would like to ask for people to check out my profile an try and take on one of my challenges they have been up for a while an no one has pm me to say they have taken one :(.**

**Also I have not gone over this an corrected spelling mistakes since this is not completed an my rough draft... well i think that is the right word for it lol.**

**Ok my froth chapter once again I would like to say sorry from changing this to a cross over fic but as I said before this just felt right this way.**

**All so would like to say you guys need to review more I see a lot of emails about people putting my story on alerts but hardly any one reviews and it is getting a bit sad since I do like to know what people think of how my story is going.**

**One last remind is that this story is more focused on humour with a bit of adventure an romance since this is my first one so I will not have any real big plot just something small to start off with.**

**Ok since I cannot replay to this guy directly I will put this here **

"Anon  
>415/12 . chapter 3

the only problem that i think should be brought up in the intro of the game Estelle says that the world is called Terra ca Illumeras (spelling not clear) and later they bring up that Vesperia is part of a legend."

Yes she does call the world that and I should have looked it up but in the long run I really just forgot.

But I also think just calling it Vesperia world is more of a way to show what anime/game universe I have Naruto jumping from.

Any ways thank you for pointing that out.

'thinking human'

"talking human"

_Justsu & Arts_

**Bold ' Summon / Demon load / Celestial Being thinking'**

**Bold " Summon / Demon load / Celestial Being talking"**

**Chapter 4.**

**Quoi Woods**

Naruto steps out of the portal in to a lush forest the light around him blinds him for a few seconds after being in the dark void of the portal coming here. "So this is the world of Terca Lumireis, feel a lot different to where I am from the energy here feels nothing like the chakra I am used to." Said Naruto as he looked around till he spotted two people sitting next to a tree with shock on their faces. 'Grate had to come out of a portal right in front of people, couldn't you have made sure no one was around Kyu-chan?' Ask Naruto in his mind.' **"Sorry kit but that would be impossible ****unless I could see the future and even that is beyond my power."** Said the Kyuubi in his mind.'I guess, oh well can't win them all. Any ways where should I go from here.' Asked Naruto.' **"Aspio, it is a city of mage made in the side of a mountain. There you can study book about blastia so you can study some human knowledge of this world as well as the knowledge I will merge with your brain as well." **said the Kyuubi as Naruto gave a mental nod. He looked back to the two stunned people and standoffish looking dog " Can you guys point me to where Aspio is?" he asked.

"It is North West of here just out past Halure." Answered Yuri as he looked over Naruto 'I wonder what type of Art he used to come out of nowhere like that. The way he holds himself look like he could do well in a fight, his eyes are purple and have slits like a fox and he has 3 whisker shape marks on both of his cheeks is he even human.' Though Yuri but was brought out of his thoughts when around 30 black fox's jumped out of some bushes and started snarling at them Yuri Jump in front of Estelle with Repede next to him as he draws his sword.

"Guessing that the woods around here ain't that safe to stay and talk" said Naruto as he pulled out and throws some Kunai intercepting 3 wolf in mid air.

"No not really" said Yuri as he slashed down on a wolf while Repede pulled out a dagger out of the sheath on his back an charged at another wolf "There is to many this ain't normal for so many to attack at once"" said Yuri as he slash at another one that tried to sneak up behind them.

"I see. Guess I will try my summoning then since I haven't got the chance to do it yet." Said Naruto as he bit his thumb and started going throw hand signs. "Summoning no Justsu" said Naruto as he slammed his palm on the ground and smoke appeared around him.

Yuri and Estelle look on in surprise and awe when the smoke cleared and reviled a pure white wolf the size of Naruto himself, Yuri looked around at the other wolf that where attacking only to see them looking at the white wolf in fear be for bolting back in to the forest.

"**About time you summoned me, I have been waiting since the Kyuubi told me she gave you my Summoning contract."** Said the Wolf which made Yuri and Estelle freeze on the spot. "Sorry but I was mostly busy trying to sort out all the new information I was told from the Kyuubi." Said Naruto as he bowed to his summons. **"Ok well since you summoned me now let get this over with, I am Kamui boss of th****e wolf summon. Now for your test to see if you are indeed worth holding on to the wolf contract." **Said Kamui as he steered in to Naruto's eyes.** "I see a pure hurt even after the years of abuse as well as a strong loyalty to the once you conceder to be your friends. I Kamui find you worth to hold the wolf contract call us when you need us at your side in battle."** Said Kamui as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Yuri walks up to Naruto. "Hay Naruto as it?" He asks, to which Naruto nods. "Mind if I ask what kind of art that was?" ask Yuri.

Naruto look's at him for a moment before deciding on his answer. "It wasn't an Art, it is a Justsu from the world I was born in. Ninja use them to summon creatures like I did with Kamui to aid them in battle if they past there test." Answered Naruto as he made sure no more wolf where around to attack them.

Yuri looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean another world? You an alien or something?" Asked Yuri not sure if he even wanted to hear the answer.

"If you mean alien as in some sort of monster no, if you mean as alien to this world then yes and no. Said Naruto as he looked at the confusion on both Yuri's an Estelle's face. "My father was originally from this world but somehow ended up in the world my mum was from as a kid an grew up as an orphan there so in a way I am from this world in a way and yet not at the same time, I came to this world to see if I would live better over here then I have over in the other world I am from." Said Naruto with a sad look on his face which Yuri noticed and decided not to ask any more questions for now.

Naruto looked up and noticed the sun going down "Is there any chance to make it to the town you mentioned before it gets to dark." Ask Naruto as he looked around to find a spot to camp if there wasn't enough time.

"No most likely not it will be harder to get there in the dark to, Best bet is to camp here for the night." Said Yuri as he pulled a tent out and headed over to a good size clearing and set up the two tents he and Estelle had on them. Once he finished he turned around to see Naruto had set up a fire "If you need a tent you can share mine." Said Yuri.

"I'm fine I'll stay up in a tree keeping a look out for any wolf or other creatures for the night. "Said Naruto.

"You don't have to do that tents have barriers that will last the night and keep them away plus you will be tired tomorrow if you do that." Said Yuri

Naruto waved him off as he walked to a tree. "Its fine working as a Ninja you sometimes have to stay up two or three days in a row plus I will be meditating which for me work as a light sleep while I am able to stay alert. Plus it will make me feel more at ease way." Said Naruto as he starts walking up a tree enjoying the bewildered look on their faces as he did it. "Night." He said as he sat down on a branch, and watched them go to their tents.

**Quoi Woods 5AM**

Naruto restock the fire and sits down and meditates to get to his mind scape, once again he is in the dark and damp sewer. "Kyu-chan is it possible to change what this place looks like?" asked Naruto as he walks up to the cage.

"**Yes it is for you since this place is tied directly to your mind." **Said the Kyuubi.

"Well then let's see what I can change then." Said Naruto, as he though up a change of scenery. His mind changed from a dark sewer to a vast forest and the cage bars changed to necklace with the Kanji for seal as a deep purple crystal. "Well what do you think Kyu-chan?" Asked Naruto as he looked around.

"**Not too bad kit, a much better change from before."** Said the Kyuubi happy with the change now she can roam around out of the dark sewers. **"Now kit once you get to Aspio search for any ****Krityan's you can find and ask how to get to Myorzo, now Krityan's ain't going to give that info to just any one so tell them you want to go there to learn about your father's side of the family** **and tell them your father's name that should be enough to get the info. I would tell you how to get there myself but when I left to find your father the Krityan's where in a war and I am pretty sure the mountain they were on as left in ruin." **Said the Kyuubi.

"Ok I will do that Kyu-chan, now I am going to leave I feel some one watching me." Said Naruto as he faded out of his mind. Slipping back in to reality he notices's Yuri sitting near the fire across from him. "Morning." Said Naruto making Yuri almost jump from his spot.

"Gesh though you where asleep." Said Yuri glaring at him for scaring him.

Naruto laughed "No I was just meditating and wondering around my mind or mind scape which ever you prefer to call it" Said Naruto not sure if people in this world could enter their mind like he does.

Yuri looked at him in surprise. "I see, not many people can Meditate to that level these day's" Said Yuri as Repede came up to him and start some low bark an growls trying to say something to him, while Yuri just look at him confused after all he may be able to tell what Repede is saying sometimes but he does not understand what a dog says. Naruto just started laughing and Yuri looked at him strange. "What's so funny" Asked Yuri trying to see why Naruto just started laughing out of nowhere.

"Repede seems to have picked up on a smell coming of me and was trying to tell you that he thinks I am a fox disguised as a human." Said Naruto as he continued to laugh. "Repede you are almost right I am not a fox but I do have a Celestial being sealed with in me that happens to be a fox" Said Naruto as he stocked the fire to keep it going.

"What do you mean sealed within you that impossible?" Said Yuri now confused and wondering just how crazy this blond haired boy in front of him was.

Naruto just looked at him." Impossible no but how would be hard for me to explain since I ain't an expert on sealing, so I guess Kyu-chan should explain that." Said Naruto as the Kyuubi's chakra started to leak out of the seal and slowly took the Kyuubi's human form.

Yuri steered at the Kyuubi in awe of her beauty "Ok this just keeps getting stranger by the day. Still don't get how it is possible though." Said Yuri

"**Well that ain't a ****surprise you don't understand since in this world it is impossible to seal a being of my status in to anything, I will explain once** **The Child of the Full Moon stop's hiding behind the tree over there"** Said the Kyuubi as Estelle stepped out from behind the tree with a confused look on her face.

"Child of the full moon?" asked Estelle not knowing what that means.** "Yes that is what I said princess." **Said the Kyuubi startling Estelle even more. "H-ho-w d-id yo-u kn-ow." Studded Estelle. **"I know because The child of the full moon is only burn in to your blood line it is the main reason your family is royalty and as for what it means I won't tell since it is not my place to do so. Now I will explain on what Naruto means about me being sealed inside of him but to do that I will have to tell you something about his life. Is that ok with you kit" **ask the Kyuubi to which Naruto just nodded **"Ok now some of this story will be disturbing."** Said the Kyuubi as she went an explained what she is how she got sealed and how Naruto life was until she made contact with him and sent him to this world.


	5. AN

Ok at the moment I am putting this story on hold since I can't come up with any idea's for it just yet.  
>Also I am putting it up for Adoption as well will still write more to this but I want to see what way people Will write this story since I might get some idea's my self later on down the track.<br>But as for now all my focus will be put on my naruto/card captor fanfiction.  
>So if any one want to adopt this story please PM me so I can make note of it. <div> 


	6. AN 2

No update yet belive it or not still in a writer's block though i have had idea's for other storey i have decided to ignore them till there two are finished.

Any way this A/N is just to let people know about a Story Challenge forum i started up myforums/TehShadowKitten/3641103/ so take a look and see if there is anything that you guys are interested in taking up. 


End file.
